Kid Icarus and Giantess Palutena (Maybe Vore)?
by Clear-blood
Summary: Someone recommended this to me, so I wrote this on a whim. I don't have time to give these things thoughts, but I hope anyone reading enjoys it. I might add on too it, I might not. It depends on if I'm up to it. Might have Vore or not...
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note: This was a topic recommended to me by someone. I'm not familiar with the characters at all, but figured I'd try it out anyway. It might have vore, it might not. I write for fun anyway. I may continue this or not, depending how I feel"

"Pit!" The green haired goddess called out to her loyal servant. The brown haired angel looked up attentively, looking for his goddess and rushed to her aid.

"Lady Palutena, did you need me?" Pit asked, his fist to his chest in salute. The goddess of light crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks. She pouted, even though to pit, she was the size of a building.

"That last mission was dangerous. What were you thinking?" Palutena said, to which pit exhaled with relief.

"Lady Palutena, I needed to complete the mission in the fastest way possible. Setting off the bomb was the only way." Pit replied calmly. Palutena put her hands to her hips and bent over. Her massive size freightened him. Why weren't they the same size as usual? Was she in a bad mood.

"Mission smission!" Palutena said, "You're one arrow away from being boiled eggplant!" Palutena scowled at her servant. Pit suddenly slumped at the word "Eggplant". He didn't have any fone memories of that.

"Lady Palutena-" Pit began only to be interupted by palutena's massive hand. Her giant, tender, delicate had picked up Pit by the edge of his toga. Lifting him off the clouds. He tried to flap his wings to get away, but lady palutena's magic must have kept them deactivated. Palutena brought pit up to her face and she looked down on him. Pit felt like an ant, a bug, at palutena's massive size. Pit stared at the green haired goddess, looking at her curvy stature. Her verdant eyes looked like an wide plan of grass, and her bust. Massive and succulent, though pit tried hard not to look.

"Pit….I'm just worried about you." Palutena's voice filled with melancholy as her lips began to quiver.

"Lady Palutena.."Pit said as he looked at her for a few seconds in silence.

"I'm afraid that one day, I'll wake up and you won't be my little angel anymore." She replied with a tear in her eye.

"Lady Palutena, I promise that no matter what I'll be here to protect you." Pit assured her, he pulled out his blades and did a slight demonstration of what he was capable of. He swung the blades around, creating slight wind formations, and ariel moves. Palutena smiled, and giggled a little. She raised her hand to her chin and laughed.

"Oh Pit" She laughed, "You always know how to cheer me up." Pit smiled and started to jump down from her hand when he heard her say something.

"Pit….When I'm this big...Everything looks so tiny. Even you." She said. Pit laughed, a little nervous. Lady Palutena continued…

"Everything looks _SO CUTE._ " She said. Pit saw her blushing. A hint of red flushing to her goddess cheeks. Pit was really hoping that his wings started to work.

"In fact Pit." Palutena said in a sing song voice, "You look cute enough…. **To Eat**!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Once again, I wrote this on a whim. There was no time to go into detail for the most part. Did it all in one go. Hope you enjoy

Pit could see it in her eyes. That gluttonous. hungry look of a starving predator. His body was chilled to the bone. He jumped from her palm to the clouds below.

"Pit Wait!" Palutena cried out, hand outstretched to grab him. She attempted to grasp him once more, but he dove out and flew away. As he flapped his wings, he looked back nervously. His heart fluttered with the relief and fear.

Perhaps this was one bad nightmare. Maybe medusa or verdi were playing tricks on him. Perhaps palutena was in on it. He couldn't be to sure, and didn't want to find out. Pit landed on the clouds, the clouds like pillows on his sandals. Soft and absorbing his steps like white marshmellow. He ran to a pillar and hid away from palutena.

 _This is all a bad dream_ , He thought to himself. His heart was beating faster than he could ever imagine.

"Pit!" Palutena's godly voice called out, "Where did you run off too?" Pit, normally, would answer with a swiftness. Being her number 1 soldier was an honor and duty. However; Pit didn't believe she was in the right state of mind. Pit listened out for her again, but the heavenly relm seemed to grow silent. A flash of light struck the palace for a second. Darkness took it's place, and the light returned again.

Pit stepped out from the pillar and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. Pit walked around, carefully looking behind his shoulder if she were to show up. He clenched his blade tightly in his hand. He almost felt like he was being hunted. A sudden chill fell upon his and he looked behind him only to see...nothing. He sighed again, but felt a soft sensation against his back.

"Found you!" Palutena sung as she embraced pit in a hug. Pit felt her breasts against his back and stood at attention.

"Lady Palutena, your….your b-b" He sputtered as his face turned pink. Palutena tilted her head to the side confused.

"My what?" She asked as she released him, hands on her wide hips.

"You're back?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. Pit squinted his eyes. Palutena wasn't normally the once to be nervous. Something was definitely up.

"Well ok, I'll be going on patrol." He said as he saluted her once more. He turned around and walked away.

"Pit!" Palutena said as she gently grasped his wrist. Pit felt his wrist embellished in the softness of her skin.

"Yes, Lady Palutena.." Pit swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He was feeling a little anxious from their earlier encounter.

"I….I…" Lady Palutena began, "I can't help myself." Pit felt his skin turn to ice as she suddenly licked him. His cheek wet with her warm wet saliva. He jumped away fearfully, and wiped his cheek.

"Lady Palutena, What's going on?" Pit asked as he pulled out his weapon. On a normal occassion, he'd NEVER pull out his weapon on her. This was a seperate matter altogether.

"I told you pit." Lady Palutena began. She started to grow in size, inch by inch. To Pit, she was growing to be as large as a two story house. She eventually blocked out the light in the sky. Pit visioned was filled with darkness and the giant body of his goddess.

"Everything in here looks cute." She said with a slight giggle, "And like it or not." She waved her hand and suddenly soldiers appeared in her palm. They were flustered, confused, and yelling. Palutena's gaze filled pit with uneasiness. Her green eyes looked at her soldiers with desire. She laughed to herself and licked her lips. Palutena grapped one of ther soldiers and lifted him up in the air. He shook and flaid aroud hopelessly.

 _She wouldn't,_ Pit thought, _She couldn't._ Pit soon learned that he'd be wrong. Dead wrong. Palutena opened her mouth as wide as she could. The soldier looked down and screamed. The row of perfectly ovary teeth. Her tongue, delicate, smooth but all muscle. Her uvula waiting the back like a gong, and the darkness that seemed glued behind. Palutena gigled and dropped him in. There wasn't much pit could say. He was horrified.

Palutena played with the soldier using her tongue. Her face seemed to turn into a pleasure and warped sense paradise. Like she was tasting the most divine thing the heavens had to offer.

"Lady Palutena NOOOO-" Pit screamed, but it was too late. Palutena swallowed and traced the bulge down. A bit of saliva ran down the corner of her mouth and she licked it with her tongue.

"All gone!" She sung, and looked to the other horrified soldiers. They screamed to be released, begging, pleading, crying. She wouldn't listen. She didn't have too. She was the goddess after all.

"Consider yourselves sacrifices to a much worthier cause!" Palutena ordered them, "My stomach!" Palutena gulped down the others swiftly. Like gummy worms from a candy store. Pit watched in horror as two more dissapeared into her mouth and into her stomach. Palutena laughed like this was all some twisted, humorous joke.

"I told you pit!" She said, ignoring her slightly plumper stomach. She rubbed it, noting the struggling mini soldiers inside. She heard flailing, fighting, screaming, crying but paid it no mind. They were her soldiers. It was their duty to serve her.

"I-*urp* excuse me!" A burp escaped her lips and she sighed looking over at pit. Pit's wings were ready for flight.

"Everything thing is cute enough to eat. Even you, you adorable chicken wing." Palutena said with an assertiveness that pit never thought possible.

"Now pit.." She began, pit turned and ran, "No matter how far you run. No matter where you hide. I'm going to have you for dessert. After all, I can't eat all these appetizers and not have you to join them."

Pit ran as far as he could. He couldn't believe this. He wouldn't. There was no way this was real. It was too twisted. Too demented to be something Lady Palutena would do. Palutena watched her little errand body run away in fear. It was too cute. She touched her belly once again, and noted the decrease in struggling. Where they finished already?

"I need more." She muttered to herself. Palutena shrunk herself to normal and back to her goddess design. She saw that there was a festsival going on in the city.

"A festival eh?" Palutena noted, "Maybe there is a feast worth having after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wrote it in 5 minutes, still feel like I could improve. PM me suggestions. Should I continue? Should pit get eaten? Should there be an optional disposal ending? Also, sorry for late chapter update. I still wonder if I should continue some of these fics or not.

Festive lights, wonderful music, and dancing citizens. It was a joyous occasion. It was the anniversary of their goddess's 10th millennium ruling. Lady Palutena was an amazing goddess. A green haired beauty whom all the towns people loved and adored. That was until, a certain accident happened.

Lady Palutena shrunk down to a size more "fitting" for her denizens. She loved and adored everyone of them. They were made in her likeness after all. Each adorable, each sweet, each cute.

Palutena licked her lips. She unleashed her wings and made her way to the townsfolk. Pit would have to wait. Palutena adored her servant, but he was smarter than he looked. A little annoying at times, but cute enough to keep around. Palutena landed gracefully onto the ground below. Her wings fluttered and the wind around her blew in a circular pattern. She landed like a dove. Gracefully and peaceful. The townsfolk saw her and rejoiced. The cheered at the appearance of their goddess. Their queen was finally here for the celebration.

"Palutena! Palutena!" They cheered in unison. Each of them had a cheerful face and danced together. Some appeared to be drunk of 1000 year brewed ale.

 _Poor things_ , Palutena thought, _They don't know what's in for them_

Nevertheless, Palutena joins her citizens in merriment. She talked among them and let them speak. They shared their struggles, their growing families, their happiness. It was all so lovable in her eyes. Palutena felt her heart flutter. They were all so sweet and innocent. She just had to have them. All of them.

 _Not yet,_ She decided, _I'll let it continue._ She joined the men and women dancing. They switched partners from time to time. Some of the men and women were nervous to dance with her. They couldn't look her in the eyes. They'd look off to the side. Being with such a beautiful goddess must have made them skittish. How could they not? She was royalty as far as they were concerned. Palutena took of ale.

It tickled her tongue. The taste was heavenly. It was as sweet as the nectar of the gods. She would have let pit drink of it, but he wasn't old enough. He was still too young in her eyes. A few more dances and a few drinks later; Palutena was starting to get hungry. Her stomach began to rumble and she entered a drunken stupor. It was then that she decided to grow in size.

She didn't do it immediately though. She grew an inch every 5 minutes. None of the citizens noticed at first. They were all too drunk off their rockers.

 _Perfect!_ Palutena thought. This was all going too well for her. They wouldn't know what hit them. At her current height, she was as tall as a two story building. Her cheeks were red, face pink and her motor skills weren't at their peak. Being drunk had its effects on her.

At her current size, Palutena took a deep breath. The townsfolk noticed her and cheered again. Palutena began to make an announcement.

"Citizens! I, Lady Palutena, Thank you for all your hard work!" She spoke. The townsfolk were in a drunken flurry. They banged gongs and shook bells in agreement.

"For that hard work, you all must be rewarded." She continued and noticed the glow in their eyes. She smiled cheerfully. Palutena reached out for one of the citizens. He was a middle aged drunken man. He smiled brightly when in palutena's presence.

"What's my reward, Lady Palutena?" He asked his goddess. Palutena grinned from ear to ear like a hungry fox.

"A kiss!" She responded, blushing and blinked her eyes like an innocent maiden. The men in the crowd cheered. The man's face turned red and he closed his eyes. The crowd grew quiet in anticipation. Not a noise was heard. Not a sound was made.

 _Hmm._ Palutena silently placed a forcefield around them. None of them noticed. They were all too focused on her.

 _None of them can leave now!_ She chuckled at this thought and leaned in slowly. She puckered her lips, opened her eyes, and engulfed the man into her mouth. She moaned at his taste, like golden honey, and felt her nether regions become hot.

 _Soooo Good!_ She thought as she began to salivate. She savored his taste, licking him all over, and then….she swallowed. The townsfolk were dead silent as the bulge in palutena's throat moved to her stomach. Palutena sighed happily and opened her mouth panting.

 _If only one tasted that good, I wonder how the others will taste._ She thought as she grabbed another. The other didn't seem so sure about this, but he didn't have room to protest. He couldn't protest. It was the goddess's orders. Palutena swallowed him as well. His taste reminded her of that one dish pit liked. What was it? Cotton Candy. Another citizen going into her belly.

Palutena looked at the remaining townsfolk .Their faces were paler than the moon. A few were backing away. Others were apprehensive.

"Run!" A voice called out. A few of the men and women ran to the back, but fell down when met with the forcefield.

"What the-" They cried and beat on the invisible wall.

"Citizens, I'm making a decree!" Palutena said in her heavenly voice. The citizens looked on in fear.

"None of you shall leave. All of you are hereby ordered to satisfy my hunger." The citizens screamed. They raged in their drunkenness. Palutena just sat and watched. She didn't care. They were _**HER**_ citizens. Her people. They couldn't deny her. With that thought, palutena continued her meal.

She swallowed each of them. She didn't rush. Why would she need to? It's not like they could go anywhere. Relishing their taste, she brushed them against her teeth, gum, lips and then when her nethers reached their peak; she swallowed. As time went on, the townsfolk shrunk in number; but her belly grew in size.

Her slender, toned stomach now began to bulge. She felt the kicking and punches from inside. They felt like soft and ticklish. She had to stop eating a few times to laugh and giggle. This only added to the insanity. No matter how much they begged. No matter how much they screamed and pleaded; Palutena continued her gluttony. She couldn't stop, not now. The fun was just beginning.

Palutena ate and ate and ate until she started to feel the effects. Her stomach, though divine, was started to reach its limit. It bulged out and became hard. It felt heavy and palutena felt and looked a few months pregnant. She groaned softly and urged her stomach to begin digestion. Gas rumbled in her belly and it began to gurgle and churn her food. Palutena looked over to the last remaining citizen. It was a woman, who palutena swore had blonde hair a while ago. It now had streaks of white. Perhaps from stress.

Palutena crawled over to her. She couldn't walk. Her stuffed belly wouldn't allow it. She, of course, had room for one more. There was always room for one more. The woman cried and grabbed a tiny fork.

 _So cute! Trying to oppose me with a feeble weapon._ Palutena thought as she made the weapon disappear. The woman looked in disbelief at her now empty hands.

"Well this is it." Palutena said to the shaking woman. A few tears rolled down the woman's face.

"P-Please don't-" The woman begged as she collapsed to her knees. The fear was getting to her. Palutena shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm afraid I can't. Royal decree. You understand." Palutena used her authoritative voice, but said it in a gentle way. The woman shrunk back and palutena grabbed her. She moved her forward to her mouth and opened it. The woman saw a saliva covered tongue and a row of perfectly white teeth. A uvula in the back signaled her execution. Palutena was breathing with excitement. Panting rather. Her lower lady bits were getting wetter by the minute.

"No. Please don't Lady Palutena. I'll do anything." The woman pleaded for her life. Palutena found it to be absolutely delightful. Prey begging for their lives was the best. Palutena thought for a moment before her stomach gurgled loudly. She let out a thunderous belch in the woman's face before covering her mouth.

"Excuse me, Citizen. I've been having terrible indigestion lately. As for you plea; I'm afraid it's my orders. You understand." Palutena eased the woman towards her lips. The woman tried to resist, but it was futile. Finally, she cried out one last time.

"SIR PIT, HELP ME!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. A chilling silence answered her as well as palutena's sadistic laughter.

"Pit?" Palutena said with a giggle, "He won't be coming to save anyone." The woman shook her head as Palutena licked her up. The woman tried to push against palutena's teeth, but palutena's tongue held her down. This woman's taste was exquisite. Nothing like all the other citizens. Perhaps Pit would taste even better. He'd taste like the nectar of the gods. A sweet, rich, and creamy food that even viridi would be jealous of.

Palutena swallowed the screaming morsel of food and let out one last burp. She leaned back and fell on top of a food stand. The stand was crushed beneath her weight, but palutena didn't care one big. She put both of her hands on her stuffed belly and rubbed in gently between burps.

 _So full._ Palutena thought as the remaining citizens struggled and kicked. Palutena laughed at their futile efforts and closed her eyes.

 _Soon Pit._ Palutena thought, _I'm coming for you next._ Her stomach rumbled loudly and began to digest it's meal. Palutena drifted off into a light slumber. However, far, far away pit felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"I need your help!" He said onto the phone.

"Fine you dweeb, but just this once." The angry voice replied. Pit smiled and thanked the voice.

"Thanks _Pittoo"_ Pit replied and hung up the phone. He looked out from his post and began to form a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: DISPOSAL AND SCAT WARNING. An anonymous client commissioned this from me, so if you don't like/know of scat, braps, or disposal, I suggest not reading this. If you don't mind or just don't care, continue. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Inside of her divine belly, villagers were digested in hot and bubbling stomach acid and forced into palutena's never ending intestines and body. The villagers were quite filling and calorie-rich. She would have loved to have made a dinner or 5 course meal from her villagers.

Palutena dreamed on dipping them in guacamole or a salsa and gulping them down with ease. Slathering the screaming and desperate women in honey and syrup, the strong and burly men reduced to pathetic beggars in ranch dressing like carrot sticks.

* **GURGLE***

Due to Palutena's earlier binge, she was sprawled out across the destroyed village in peace. The buildings were crushed, various stands of food were destroyed beyond repair, and the 2 story bottle of ancient ale in a barrel? Palutena drank every last drop. Now she rested as her full belly struggled to digest her massive meal. Even though she was a holy goddess, she made it so her body worked like a human's.

She made herself that way in order to relate to her subjects. And like her subjects, her stomach was quite upset over her devouring her villagers. Not a single soul remained. They were now in the process of becoming belly and breast fat as well as _other_ things. Palutena was fond of her figure, but didn't oppose any other additions.

Palutena placed a hand to her now doughy stomach and rubbed it in a circular pattern.

"Ahhhh, those villagers were simply delightful!" Palutena said as her stomach gurgled and rumbled in a fit. She sang a song out loud to herself and hummed a melody to ease the pain of her belly. It filled her mind with ease and made her belly become soothed from the sound of her holy voice. Being a goddess had its perks.

She rested on her back for an hour or so, taking in the multitude of heavenly sunlight and waves that passed over her divine kingdom. Her mind became calm and she began to feel the gears in her mind turn. She was focused on one thing and one thing only. Her little errand boy!

 _Pit._ He was a cutie. Her most loyal soldier who was the head of her holy army to defeat the enemies of darkness. Palutena brought a finger to her chin and licked her lips with a fierce hunger.

"I wonder what he tastes like?" Palutena asked as her stomach rumbled. She dreamt of holding him in her hands, his face stuck in a look of fear. She was aroused at the thought of him desperately trying to escape, how she would open her mouth; trails of saliva flowing down her tongue. How he would scream as he stared into her pink, dark abyss.

Palutena grew hornier at the thought of placing him in her mouth, licking every knick and cranny of his winged body. How marvelous he would taste and she would take her time to measure his tanginess before she swallowed him whole.

She moaned out in a pleasured voice. Her lower body shook and spasmed. She was growing wet and her appetite grew with every passing second. The green haired goddess took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. Palutena was still incredibly horny. Perhaps if she couldn't devour pit, then she'd use him to satisfy her _other needs_ instead.

She giggled and brushed her hand against her cheek. She sat up and looked down. Her belly now had a tiny layer of pudge to it. She rubbed it gently and let out a burp.

*UUUUURPPP*

Palutena was surprised at the loudness of her belch. Her face grew red and she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Luckily for her, the town was completely empty. She ate all the villagers after all and pit was next on the menu. She rose up to her feet, levitating with ease, but immediately hunched over in pain.

"Ouch, my stomach!" Palutena groaned as her lower intestines felt like they were on fire. She felt a sensation that she never felt before near her buttocks. A pressure was building up near her splinter. Palutena widened her forcefield to a good 5 acres or so. No villagers were around, there was no pit to eat, and she was alone from the eyes of her subjects. Palutena snapped her fingers and the ground below her changed to a grass field plain.

She groaned once more, the innards of her stomach growing hot like a fiery furnace, and let out a disastrously large fart.

*BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP*

A large, foul scented gust of wind left her rear. Palutena was completely embarrassed to be farting. She was above such a crude and barbaric act. This was one of the downfalls of taking a human form. The choice to become more relatable to her people had caused her face to show a bright shade of pink. She gasped in surprise as crumbled houses began to fly backwards.

"I'll have to rebuild those houses, new villagers too; but first-" She farted once more and felt a smile come to her face.

*PRRRRRRRFT*

Another loud gust of terribly scented gas left her rear. It blew off the roofs and shingles of the buildings that remained. Her stomach rumbled with satisfaction.

"Is this all that humans have to do?" Palutena asked as she patted her stomach. She stood for a while and took shallow breaths before an immense pressure emerged from her colon. She groaned loudly in pain and this immense feeling.

"What is this? Something from my rear?" Palutena began to panic. She squatted down onto both feet and waved her hand in the air. The lower helm of her dress floated upwards. She began to take fast breaths.

"Oh my…" A golden shower of urine began to fall from around her crotch. It flooded the grassy plains, but there was no scent. Palutena made sure to use her goddess authority to prohibit any of that foul smell. She sighed as the powerful stream flooded the trees and houses around her then it trickled to a small dribble.

"Am I...finished?" She asked, but her question was immediately answered. Her knees locked into place and she groaned. She took a deep breath and pushed as her face grew a face of velvet red.

A brown log slowly emerged from her asshole. It was a slow but long, strenuous process. Palutena felt regret at the size of her massive bowl, but loved every lick and taste of each villager she devoured. She could always make more. Palutena laughed to herself before a moan escaped her lips and she pushed again.

The bright brown log of shit flowed out with relative ease. It was incredibly smooth, not a crack or wrinkle in sight; though it was made of 60% ivory bone as the skeletal remains of the villagers were molded into it. Palutena let out yet another groan and rubbed her belly, before she pushed again.

It was another massive log of shit that was caked with the villagers remains. She let out a loud gasp and a moan as the log continued it's long and grueling exit. This one was extremely painful, but palutena kept her composure. She continue to push and push until the massive beast was finally out and she let out a relieved sigh.

With shaken legs, she rose to her feet and looked back at her creation. It was incredibly disgusting, but now her belly pain was nothing but a distant memory. She waved her finger and the massive log of scat disappeared into nothingness.

"They're in a better place now." Palutena muttered as she groped her own plump and fuller breasts. She also slapped her ass with a smug look. If she decided to play with pit before eating him, then she'd more than likely shove him in her cleavage or sit on him. She always loved to watch his flustered and embarrassed expressions. It was so cute!

"I wonder where he is." Palutena thought as she looked around, "I should go look for him."

On the other side of the town, Pit felt a chill run down his spine. Where was pittoo? He was supposed to be here hours ago. The winged angel tapped his foot and he walked back and forth in a pattern. The dread of the situation settling in.

Lady palutena had sensed devoured half the population and her gluttonous appetite would continue to grow with every minute that pit laid in fear. He HAD to do something, but what? All his weapons wouldn't work against her. She made them after all.

Pit placed his hands onto his cheeks. What if Lady Palutena never returned to her usual self. What if she remained an hungry goddess for all eternity? Pit hated to think of that situation, but he was running out of options.

"What are you getting mopey for you dweeb!" Pit heard an annoyed voice say. He looked up to see his mirror reflection, though this figure wore a black toga and had dark wings. Pittoo spat at the ground and frowned.

"Pittoo, You're finally here!" Pit ran to hug him, but Pittoo naturally moved backwards with a face of disgust.

"Don't touch me you goody two shoes!" Pittoo said with malice, "Here!" Pittoo reached from behind him and showed put a mirror. Pit was surprised and jumped back.

"I-Is that...the mirror of truth? I thought it was destroyed!" Pit yelled out. Pittoo groaned and face palmed himself.

"It was, you idiot. I destroyed it! This one is a minor replica of it. Less powerful, but It should get Palutena back to her normal self." Pitto growled back. Pit was taken aback by his devious and evil counterpart. He didn't like working with his doppleganger either, but it was the only chance they had to get palutena back to normal.

"So dummy, where is that green airhead anyway?" Pitto asked, clenching the mirror tightly in his grasp. Pit was taken aback. He rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed expression.

"I uh...actually don't know." Pit said sheepishly, rubbing his finger against his cheek, "I ran away from here when she got all big and hungry." Pit could see the lividness inside of pittoo's dark black eyes.

"You wimp!" Pittoo yelled out, "How are we supposed to cure her if we don't know where she is?" Pit looked around and saw the sky shimmer in darkness before returning to normal.

"Something tells me that she isn't that far away." Pit felt a chill run down his back with a tingle. The two winged angels flew into the air and looked over the destroyed lands. Not a villager in sight. Pit felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He had to change things to normal.

Pit looked down and noticed a teddy bear trapped below the rubble. He lowered his wings down to it and went to go pick it up.

"What are you doing?" Pittoo called out in an angry voice, "What if she's around us?" Pit chuckled with a laugh.

"Lady Palutena? Here? There's no way that could-" Pit froze mid sentence in terror when he saw the giant shadow of his green haired goddess looming over him. He turned around in fear and called out to pittoo.

"Pittoo, Look out!" Pit cried out with his hand outstretched to grab his badboy counterpart, however it was too late. Palutena grabbed the dark winged angel and licked her lips giggling.

"Let go of me, you annoying airhead!" Pitto screamed out in anger. Palutena gazed at him with hungry eyes in a hypnotized state. The sound of her stomach growling echoed throughout the land. Pit felt fear bubble up inside of his throat. Pittoo struggled in her grasp, trying to move his wings, but palutena held tightly to her winged meal.

"Pit! You look so tasty!" Palutena said with a voracious grin. Pittoo became red in the face.

"I'm not that happy go lucky idiot pit!" Pittoo screamed out in a blind rage. He dropped the mirror that was in his hands and pit lunged for it. Pit caught it in the knick of time, "I'm not-".

His screams were muffled by Palutena dropping him into her mouth. Pit heard his goddess moan in delight as she savored his taste. His flavor reminded her of hickory smoked barbecue chicken on a grill. Some of it sweet and the other half was sour. He was absolutely scrumptious!

Palutena leaned her head back and moaned again with a side of drool dripping from her full, pink lips. Pit looked at her slender, feminine throat as she gulped. Pittoo's angry, thrashing bulge moved lower and lower towards the depths of her stomach until he thrashed in there too.

"That...was….AMAZING!" Palutena cried out with tears of joy, "I've never tasted something so tender, so marbled, so gooooood!" The last few words rang out in the air. Pit was at a loss for options. He had no other choice. Palutena glared down at her servant.

"Now for desert!" Palutena said with a grin, licking her lips hungrily. Pit thrust out the mirror with both hands and held it protectively. He thought of it as a shield that would protect him from his goddess's belly. There was a strike of lightning in the air and the light of the kingdom began to flash. The mirror started to buzz and sparks began to fly.

Palutena's long, outstretched hand began to reach for her meal and pit was panicking. He began to feel tears fall down his face and onto his toga.

"Lady Palutena, Please return to normal!" Pit screamed out and then felt himself falling backwards and his vision faded to black. He awoke in a daze with his head pounding. Lady Palutena stood over him with a worried look.

"Pit, My precious soldier, I'm so glad you're ok!" Palutena rushed to embrace him in a hug! Pit was confused as he rubbed his head.

"Lady Palutena, Are you feeling alright?" Pit asked with concern. Palutena struck a pose with a smile.

"Never better, my dear angel!" She said with a smile, "Though I can't say the same for my kingdom. The entire place is in shatters. It'll take me a while to rebuild it." Pit breathed a sigh of relief.

 _She doesn't remember anything. Good._ Pit thought as he laid back down. The nightmare was finally over. Palutena didn't remember most of what happened before. She did, however, have a craving for her villagers flesh. She recounted the memory of devouring her villagers and smiled.

 _Even in that dream, they tasted so good! I wonder how they really taste._ Palutena licked her lips, _Perhaps I'll experiment one day!_ Palutena began to float upwards towards the sky giggling, when she let out a belch and various black feathers came from her mouth.

"Black feathers?" Palutena muttered after settling her stomach, "Maybe it's that dear pittoo playing a prank on me." Palutena giggled, "Perhaps I'll have to pay him a visit."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm still living. Busy, but living.

"Hmmm." The voluptuous goddess was in a deep train of thought as she sprawled her body out across a velvet couch. Her lips were perched and her eyes were glanced across the room from character to character. She felt something inside stirring within the pit of her stomach.

Each of them were powerful beings. So strong and fierce in strength that they were all brought together in a giant tourney, forced by others to attack each other like pawns on a chess board.

However, the feeling wasn't fear nor anxiety. Even though some of the fighters had survived countless battles, faced down multiple bosses, and others have even slain deities. Higher powers like herself at the mercy of mere mortals. Insects that should be beneath her. Those with lifespans that didn't even register with her.

Palutena hadn't felt a feeling this passionate, this intense in a while. It was like a knife pushing deeper and deeper into her belly. Her stomach was itching for something, craving a meal.

A meal suitable for her. A meal fitting for a goddess of light and harmony. Something that would fill her up just right. She was in the mood for some meat. A nice, succulent, juicy piece of meat and some of the other contenders were looking like snacks!

Princess Zelda from hyrule, the warrior of time link, The farting biker and plumber wario, the silent killer and huntress zero suit samus, and finally the red plumber that everyone knew and loved; mario took the stage.

This menu is looking a little appetizing. Palutena thought as she licked her lips, her mind wondering how each individual would taste on her tongue. The feeling of them meeting their ends at the hand of her own gullet. Palutena brought her hand to her lips to conceal her smile, her body began to grow hot. Her heart began to pick up the pace.

CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!

A loud booming voice shouted out loud. Palutena's appetite swelled with each passing second. She felt the growling of her stomach intensify. She needed to feed on something soon.

SELECT A STAGE!

It's almost time! Palutena thought as her expression became devious and a little sinister. She couldn't wait to start her feast on her fellow smash characters. They grew alluring the more she thought about it.

DING!

Palutena grinned from ear as she gripped her staff and thrust out her hips. Her body was transported to the battle stage along with the previous members listed. There she saw her first victim. The adorable, loved, and innocent princess zelda. This incarnation gave off a bright smile with a blameless personality. She captured the hearts of many with her cuteness.

Palutena's stomach growled like a hound waiting to be fed. She licked her lips, watching her prey.

3, 2, 1 GOOOOOOOOOOO

All the chains were off and she was ready to feed, however, she couldn't do it where everyone was watching. To face them off on her own would prove to be dangerous. She had to take her time. Her prey needed to be stalked, alone, and incapable of fighting back. While the other men were battling amount themselves, throwing fireballs and arrows at each other, like savages.

Palutena waved over to Zelda who had turned towards her. Zelda smiled brightly and innocently like it had been in ingrained in her very soul.

How can a princess this sweet? Palutena thought as her mouth began to salivate, I bet she'll be sweet like candy!

"Zelda dear!" Palutena shouted out loud, "A word please? Between us girls?" Zelda lifted up her dress and pranced towards her as happy as could be. Palutena wanted to pounce on her then and there. Her body craved zelda's entire being. Her stomach was aching for her to join it. Palutena patted her stomach to soothe the hungry beast.

Soon, just a little while longer. Palutena told herself as she went to the far off area of the arena. Zelda followed suit with a smile. A little lamb soon to be devoured by a sheep.

"Lady Palutena, What did you need? Should we not be fighting the other contenders?" Zelda asked in a timid and frail voice. The little princess was just so sweet that Palutena felt like she'd melt from the light zelda gave off.

"I don't like fighting." Palutena said, obviously trying to lower zelda's guard, "It makes me uneasy." Zelda frowned, clearly saddened by the goddesses grief and worry. Zelda took a few steps forward and embraced Palutena in a warm hug. Palutena returned the gesture, delighted.

"We're going to get through this together ok!" Zelda said in the sweetest tone palutena thought possible. Palutena's hungry grin reared it's ugly head. Zelda wiggled a little in palutena's hug.

"Alright, it's time to get back to the match!" Zelda said as she squirmed to get out of Palutena's grasp. Her expression changed to one of discomfort. She wiggled her arms, and hips, to remove herself from palutena's grip.  
"Palutena? Mind letting me go?" Zelda said as she smiled nervously with a worried laugh that followed.

"Zelda dear, I can't let you go yet! We haven't spent enough time together." Palutena said in a calm and friendly manner. Palutena salivated, licked her lips, and prepared herself to devour the princess.

"What do you mean ?" Zelda said as she physically pushed against palutena's body, but was too weak to gain any distance.

"I want you to join me!" Palutena said and lifted her up with ease. For a princess, she was as light as a feather. Palutena could no longer contain her hunger. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and squeezed zelda together.

"Lady Palutena, what are you-" Zelda's question was cut short from Palutena shoving Zelda's head into her mouth with ease. Palutena was delighted at the princess's taste. She was as sweet as cotton candy. Fluffy and small like an adorable puppy. Palutena shoved zelda's body further inside her mouth and felt zelda's head go past her uvula and into her throat.

So good! Palutena thought as she panted and moaned. She gripped Zelda's wonderful and curved hips and shoved her deeper inside her stomach. Zelda's body was halfway inside her and Palutena moaned again, relishing in the princesses taste. Palutena reached out as groped the princess's peachy ass. It was so soft, so plump, so ripe. No wonder link went through great lengths to save her time and time again. Palutena would have done the same to get a piece of that ass.

Palutena got a deep handful of Zelda's tush, enjoying the feeling and softness of it before pushing her butt deeper and deeper into her mouth and giving her lower body and nice big swallow.

*GULP*

Palutena felt a heavy burden disappear into her stomach after she swallowed and saw her belly expand to make space for her hyrulian meal. For such a light princess, she was a little heavy. That ass wasn't just for show. Palutena could hear Zelda's muffled screams and panicking from inside her belly. Her face was pushing against palutena's stomach and palutena felt a little bit of pain.

"Zelda sweetie, could you not move so much? You'll give me indigestion!" Palutena said as she stroked her belly and groaned.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Zelda screamed from inside Palutena's gullet. Palutena smiled and used her staff to support her new weight. She struggled to get to a proper posture and felt gas rumble in her lower stomach.

"Relax Zelda. Think of it as one more castle to be locked away in." Palutena said with a giggle. She stroked her heavenly gut and looked onward at the battle. Link was knocked away by Mario's throw and flew all the way over to her. The silent elf groaned in pain, shaking his head as he stood up; but then looked over to palutena.

"Hello fairy boy! Nice to *urp* see you!" Palutena said with a laugh and patted her stomach. Link raised an eyebrow, clearly confused at the bigger palutena. Zelda heard Palutena's words and tried to scream.

"LINK! LINK! SAVE ME FROM THIS EVIL GODDESS!" Zelda's muffled screams shouted from palutena's belly, but were drowned out by the gurgles and groans from within. Link must have put two and two together. He was a lot brighter than palutena thought. More or less. Link pointed his master sword towards palutena with a face of fury.

"Bring it on link! Just know, that if you lose this fight, you'll be in my dungeon. Permanently.

Link charged forward and palutena's belly growled once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The hyrulian warrior charged forward and swung his blade towards palutena. He aimed for her neck, intending to incapacitate or even knock her off the stage. Palutena leaned back impressed at his resolve.

I can see how serious he is. That blonde hair, muscular broad shoulders, and those forearms. Palutena always wondered why princess Zelda chose link to be her knight in shining armor. Why she waited countless hours and days locked in a castle or dungeon. Why she even paid Ganondorf rubies just to fake being kidnapped on some occasions. She realized it as she watched him charge forward with each swing. A muscular hunk like that? Who wouldn't fall for him?

But you'll be a meal too, my dear hyrulian. Palutena thought as she teleported away. Her movements were rather sluggish thanks to the newfound weight trapped in her belly. Palutena lowered her hand below her hand hoping to lift up her stomach but found it too heavy to bear. She heard Zelda's muffled screams still. It'd be hard to continue fighting with the princess screaming from inside her gullet all the time.

"Now Princess, if you don't be quiet, I can't concentrate!" Palutena grumbled with a frown as she swung her staff to defend against link's blows.

"HYAAAA" Link swung upward, the sharp end of the master sword aimed towards palutena's midsection. Palutena moved backward and floated out of the way. Link scowled as he became even angrier, unable to save his princess. all the extra weight on her stomach and floating was the only way to dodge link's barrage of attacks.

He was starting to become impatient and pulled out his royal bow and arrow. The warrior pulled back on the string and sent a barrage of arrows flowing towards palutena. She smirked, amazed at the lengths that link would go to save princess Zelda. Palutena outstretched her staff, stomped the bottom onto the ground, and spoke.

"Reflect!" Palutena spoke and out came a large beautiful mirror that became a wall in front of her. The arrows hit the shield at break-neck speed then went immediately back to their carrier. Three arrows flew back and breakneck speed towards link. Link pulled out his famous shield and blocked them with ease.

"Not bad link! Not bad at all!:

He spun around, using centripetal force, and hurled a bomb over towards palutena.

"Again with the projectiles?" Palutena thought with a giggle and she reflected the bomb again. However, it just barely bounced off before exploded in bright blue light.

"Ahh!" Palutena cried out in pain. She had finally taken damage from the warrior. The goddess backed away and looked down at the burn on her arm. How dare he burn her! She was a goddess of light, not a mere mortal! To be wounded by the "Hero of time" was a crime against her. Complete disrespect of her holiness. Palutena felt her stomach begin to gurgle again. Maybe the princess had finally finished taking her last breath and had met her end. It didn't matter anyway. She'd be revived again in the next match.

"Link! I've had enough of your games." Palutena teleported behind him and smirked.

"Nothing personnel link!" Palutena smacked him with her staff and sent him flying towards the edge of the map. He used his grappling hook to shoot up towards the edge and pulled himself up. In a fury of rage, he swung his sword against palutena ready to pierce her belly; but palutena activated her shield and managed to break link's sword.

The warrior was in shock, complete disbelief that his master sword was reduced to mere rubble. He fell down to his knees, his brain tried to process what he had just witnessed. That was when palutena decided it was the perfect moment to strike. She teleported behind link, grabbed him, and slammed him down on the ground. The weight of her belly kept him from moving, even though he struggled to be free.

"Now you'll be my meal!" Palutena said with a devilish smile across her lips, her cheeks becoming a shade of lemonade pink. Palutena smiled smugly at link's timid expression. For a man that was once full of fire and vigor, now he quivered beneath palutena's might. He was nothing more than a boy who had to grow up too quickly, unable to enjoy his youth.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to enjoy his prime either. Palutena was extra hungry now from all that battling.

"Bottoms up!" Palutena chuckled as she opened her mouth wide. Relics and glyphs formed behind her as she used her goddess might devour link. She started head first, opening her mouth wide, and submerged link's head into her mouth. Palutena loved the taste of his strong chin bones, his silky hair, and tender cheeks. She enjoyed the sound of him screaming as she lifted him in the air and pushed him deeper and deeper into her throat.

Palutena gripped her fingers into link's toned stomach, feeling for his chiseled abs and grinned.

No wonder Zelda fell for you! Palutena thought as she continued to swallow him more and more. She heard his muffled screams as he started to fill in more and more of her stomach. She swallowed and swallowed until his beefed-up ass and legs were left.

*Gulp*

Palutena gulped hard to swallow link's toned yet plump ass. He was thick for a man of his caliber. She grabbed both legs, link flailed his legs around in one last attempt to fight back but alas it was too late. Palutena shoved link's legs down into her throat, his brown shoes remained and she gulped those down too.

*Gulp*

She swallowed down hard again and finally felt him settle down into her gut. She heard his screams of terror as he was bubbling inside next to Zelda's digested remains and cried out.

"Phew!" Palutena exhaled a sigh of relief as she fell to her knees and stroked her upset stomach. It was larger than before and twice as heavy. Palutena found it hard to move and sat there for a while to get her stomach and body adjusted to it's larger weight and heavier meal. She sighed and rubbed her belly with affection. It groaned and gurgled away, slowly digesting a panicked link.

*UUUUURP*

Palutena burped loudly and felt link's shoes rise up from her throat. She coughed them up and they fell to the ground beneath her. They were soggy, wet, were partly digested, and smelt horribly.

"Gross." Palutena cringed at the shoes but wasn't unsettled that link was going to suffer the same fate.

"They'll be revived once the match is over so it's no big deal," Palutena muttered to herself. She sighed, looked up at the other fighters remaining.

ZELDA DEFEATED! A loud voice cried out. Palutena never understood who those voices were nor where they came from. They were outside space and time. Gods that were like her, but more omnipotent.

More powerful than I? The goddess of light? How dare they!" Palutena pouted and she listened away to her rumbling stomach grinding away at link. She saw a large fart cloud erupt in the distance, a bomb get thrown, and saw a red-hatted plumber come flying her way.

"Oh-a noooooooo!" Mario cried out as he was flung away towards the others. He was headed right towards palutena, and she hadn't even finished digesting link yet. She hoped he'd go away on his own and not fight her. Mario crashed down to the floor, dazed and confused. He looked up in a dizzy state, saw palutena's massive belly, and immediately got to his feet.

"MAMA MIAAAA!" Mario howled out in terror, "What-a did you do palutena?" Palutena smiled sheepishly, hoping that he'd be foolish enough to lie her way out of this.

"I uh…" Palutena paused to think of a lie, "I had a big lunch! Do you know how those food items keep spawning in here? I can't get enough of them. Too many maximum tomatoes, you know!" Mario took off his cap and scratched his scalp.

Take the bait! Take the bait! Palutena thought as she kept on her facade.

"Well-a, I'll be going! That-a Wario is-a really gonna get it!" Mario said as he turned around and started to jump back to where the others are, but it took one sound for Mario to turn back around.

"HYAAAA!" Link screamed from the top of his lungs inside of palutena's gut. Palutena slapped her belly to hush him and her stomach.

"Shut up link, shut up. You're ruining everything." Palutena scowled as she hit her belly some more, "Hurry up and digest him already." Palutena frowned as she looked back towards Mario. Mario was confused at first, but then it dawned on him that palutena was behind this. Mario formed a fireball in his hand and was ready to fight.

"Why him? Why now?" Palutena groaned as she tried to stand up, but her belly was too massive to move.

"Just give me a few seconds Mario. These tomatoes are bad for my figure." Palutena pleaded, but Mario was no fool. He charged forward ready to strike her with his fists.

"Fine," Palutena said angrily as she raised up her hand and in that instant, she materialized a replica of the master sword in her hand. It was nearly identical to the one link owned. Palutena stared in disbelief and smiled.

"If I can use the master sword, then maybe.." Palutena raised her hands up in the air and a ball of fire went towards Mario and exploded in a blaze. He was sent flying backward but wasn't stirred by the attack.

"I can use Zelda's attacks as well?" Palutena grinned sadistically, "Their kits were updated since the previous game. Let's see what these two can really do!" Mario fixed his hat on his head, tilted it forward. Palutena taunted the plumber.

"You know Mario, I hope you were as tasty as the rest of them because there are no stars to save you now. I really hope you don't taste like mushrooms though, you'll really upset my stomach." Palutena said with a smug grin and patted her belly to add insult to injury.

"You-a won't eat-a anybody anymore," Mario said in defiance to palutena. Palutena giggled for a few seconds and then broke out into a burst of sadistic laughter. Pit would have a fit if he saw her like this.

"You? Stop me? I'd like to see you try! You can't even keep peach safe, but don't worry. Where you're going, you'll be the one stuck in another castle. Forever!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come now plumber!" Palutena taunted mario by waving Link's master sword at him, "You're about to become what you work with the most and it's not the koopas that I'm talking about." Palutena rushed towards him using levitation to keep herself and her belly afloat from the stage. As she thrust out her staff to damage the plumber, mario did a backflip and backed away from her. He fired a few fire balls to keep her at bay, but by using reflects the fire balls went back to him. Mario jumped out of the way, his breath wavering and he tried to find a way to defeat the hungry goddess.

Palutena stepped towards him with a hungry grin on her face. Mario was yet another meal waiting to be added to palutena's belly. Zelda had long been digested due and added to palutena's godly figure in more ways then one. Her once modest bust that fit snugly in her outfit was now about to burst out of her top. Her dress was struggling to contain them. A large amount of pudge was now on palutena's stomach and she was annoyed that she'd have to work on her figure once more.

"Ha! Wa-HA!" Mario charged forward with a kick towards palutena's head with his large rubber boots. Palutena backed away and striked at him with her staff, hoping to hit him with the blue orb at the top. Mario dodged out the way, jumping backwards away from palutena. Palutena's belly growled again and palutena touched her gurgling stomach, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"You'll have mario soon stomach! Palutena whispered and looked straight at mario, right in his wide bulging eyes with daggers.

Mario lowered his body and pulled out his F.L.U.D.D device.

"I will-a blow you away!" Mario said as his charged it up full of water. Palutena heard a high pitched noise as mario's appearance glowed.

He rushed towards palutena and palutena fired as many bursts as her staff would allow at him. Mario dodged them with ease, evading them with accuracy and grabbed palutena by the helm of her dress.

"Good-a bye Palutena!" Mario said with a scowl and wiggled his moustache. He began to turn around and palutena felt her body raise off the floor. She spun and spun around and felt the contents of her stomach shake and rumble.

 _I think I'm gonna be sick!_ Palutena thought as she covered her mouth. Her face turning a pale shade of green.

"WAHOO!" Mario let palutena fly away with a gust of wind and smoke following her. Palutena flipped in tumbled in the sky and began to fall towards the abyss below. Palutena was fearful at losing the sight and taste of another meal and desperately reached for the ledge. She made panicked grabs for the edge of the stage and as she was an inch away from grabbing it; her heart sank.

There mario was with a smile on his face, squatted down with his right foot forward. His fludd device ready to fire.

"So long ladya palutena!" Mario hit palutena with a huge blast of water and paluten, wet and hungry fell towards the abyss.

"Nooooooo…" The sound of palutena's desperate pleas soon became quiet as she disappeared below the stage.

"Mama mia!" Mario said with a high and removed his cap. He went over to the edge and looked down below in the abyss. There was nothing there and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around and began to walk over to wario and zero suit samus who were duking it out. Each of them threw punches and kicks towards each other trying to knock each other off the stage.

"I'm-a coming!" Mario said as he began running towards the others with a sprint ready to do battle but soon came to a halt as he was gripped tightly in the back by his overalls.

"Going somewhere?" Mario heard the sound of palutena's sultry voice in his ear and felt a cold, artic chill run down his spine. He tried to escape or kick palutena in her stomach, but he was raised into the air via levitation and stayed in the air unable to move. He was completely paralyzed without any means to escape.

"H-how did you escape-a? I saw you fall!" Mario said in disbelief. He couldn't believe that palutena was still standing on the stage in one piece.

"Teleportation my dear mario. A goddess like myself still has a few tricks up her sleeves. Like this!" Palutena once again opened her mouth wide and looked down at mario's horrified face.

"You-a won't get away with this. You won't-" Mario's angry shouts were silenced by palutena engulfing him inside her mouth. He tasted sweeter than palutena expected. Palutena thought that because he spent most of his time in tunnels, underground, and fighting enemies that he'd taste dirty and filthy but it wasn't the case.

 _It looks like peach's sweetness rubbed off on you, thankfully. Palutena_ thought as she grabbed both of mario's struggling and thrashing legs. She pushed mario deeper down into her throat and adored his taste. Palutena felt her stomach began to bulge out again as it made room for mario. He screamed from the inside of palutena's belly and Palutena felt her stomach vibrate from his screaming.

 _I wish this guy would shut up already._ Palutena thought as she pushed the remnants of Mario's legs into her mouth and swallowed hard.

*Gulp*

It was a slow process but mario's body slithered down into palutena's stomach with a thud. It bulged out even wider than with zelda and link.

"URRRRRRRRRRRR" Palutena beleched so loudly that a flame emitted from her gut. Was mario holding on to a fire flower? If he was any hotter then palutena's was in a serious case for indigestion. The other remaining fighters, zero suit samus, and wario stopped their brawling and looked at her with horrified and confused expressions. Zero suit samus in her slender, tall beauty took out her pistol and aimed it at palutena with the intent to kill.

"Waaah" The annoying sound of wario's voice came from a distance. He took one look at palutena's moving and alive gut that mario was thrashing inside of and quickly pulled out his bike to drive away.

"No!" The muscle freak plumber cried out as he rode away on his bike. Palutena giggled softly, the pain of mario still struggling in her belly made it difficult for her to stand up straight. She stomped her staff on the ground and Wario's bike was erased out of existance as well as samus's laser pistol. It melted into silly putty in her hands. Palutena waved her staff again at the shocked samus and panicked wario who desperately searched for his missing bike on the ground. The two of them became paralyzed and constricted in mid air. Man, did being a goddess have its perks!

Palutena pulled her staff backwards towards herself and the two remaining fighters came her way. They were both struggling to be free. Zero suit samus especially. Palutena couldn't wait to lick every nook and crany of her toned, slender body and ample breasts. Her figure was too die for and was going to be added onto palutena's in a few minutes. Though she looked over at the muscular gremlin known as wario and frown.

"You better hope for both of our sakes that you don't taste like garlic. Mario is already giving me a serious case of indigestion and bad gas." Palutena commanded as she pushed her potruding gut up against wario. Wario saw his red headed counterpart still struggling inside of the belly.

"Well, it's time to eat!" Palutena said with a smile and began to lick wario to get a taste of him. Thankfully, he didn't taste like garlic, but more along the lines of a tenderized steak. Palutena knew at that moment that she was definitely going to enjoy swallowing him. With her staff moved upwards, wario was raised up high and palutena's mouth was wide open.

"Oh no!" Wario said as nervous as the yellow colored plumber could be. He sweated profusely and shook his head.

"Oh yes!" Palutena replied licking her chops and began to swallow him piece by piece, enjoying the flavor of the tender meaty man.


End file.
